Double Love
by uniqu3s0u7
Summary: Dana was discovered by a producer when she was on her way to France. She became friends with Logan as Isabella Herrera. What he doesn't know is that Isabella and Dana are one person. Will Dana tell him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Wanna make out, babe?" the PCA resident heartbreaker, Logan asked.

"Uggh! Why do you keep asking that? You are such a pig-headed, egoistical jerk," replied a hotheaded, tough chick, Dana.

It was just a normal day at PCA. With Zoey's obliviousness towards Chase's feelings, Chase's fear of declaring his love for Zoey, plus Nicole's blabbermouth, Michael's potato chips, and Dana and Logan's love/hate relationship. Everyone, besides Dana and Logan, noticed that they have some kind of attraction to each other.

"Would you stop your fighting, you guys," the peacemaker, Zoey asked. "It was amusing before, but now it's getting really annoying."

"Okay fine," Dana said forlornly.

The gang looked at Dana, shocked. This has been going on for a past few days. It's not normal for Dana to just stop arguing with Logan. It's not like her to act so withdrawn towards them. It's really starting to worry them.

As Dana walked out of the room, they started talking about what's going on.

"Wow! That was so unlike Dana," Chase said.

"I know. Why do you think she's acting like that?" Zoey asked.

"Do you think it's because she doesn't want to hang with us? 'Cause I think so. That is so terrible. Do you think it's very terrible? I'm so upset," Nicole blabbered sadly. (Author: I tried to make Nicole talk so much and stuff, but it doesn't sound right.)

"I don't think so. Everyone wants to hang with THE Logan Reese," Logan arrogantly said.

"I think it started when she received that phone call from her mom," Chase said, ignoring what Nicole and Logan said before.

"Haha. Maybe it's time of her month," Michael said awkwardly, trying to lighten up the mood.

Zoey glared at him. " I wonder what happened. I just hope that she would tell us."

They talked about other stuff for a while. When they were about to go, they saw Dana walking towards them. They waited for her until she was with them.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," Dana seriously said.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you like the first chapter. I appreciate constructive criticism. BTW, the first three or four chapters will not start about Dana being the Isabella Herrera. It's gonna be about their life at PCA. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While the others were talking, Dana was thinking about what happened during the past few days.

Dana's POV

Wow! They are looking at me with worried looks. I guess I can't blame them. I know it's not normal for me to just do what I did. It's just that I'm really not in the mood to argue with Logan. Who knew I would be accepted in that foreign exchange program.

_--ring ring—_

"_Hello?" Dana said as she answered the phone._

"_Hey honey," Dana's mom replied enthusiastically. "Dana, remember when we applied you for that foreign exchange program? The one you wanted to join?"_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

"_Well, you got accepted. You're going to Académie de Sainte Bernadette pour filles in France next year. I hate to go now. I know it's really surprising for you. Bye honey. We love you."_

_The gang looked at her when her face displayed different emotions several minutes later. Based on her face, they knew that she doesn't want to be bothered._

"_Guys, I need some time alone. I'm going to the beach," she said as she walked towards the door, lost in thought._

I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. It's my dream to go to school in France, but I don't want to go anymore. I don't have a choice, but to go there since my parents already paid for the ticket. I also don't want to disappoint them; they were so proud and happy when they told me the news.

I'm really going to miss PCA, and the gang, even Nicole's hairdryer. But there's something that I don't understand. It feels like I'm going to miss Logan the most. It's not like I like him or something. Anyway, I think I have to tell them that I'm moving, but I don't want them to act differently around. I want to remember my last days here at PCA with what we usually do. Ugh. I'm so confused. I guess I'll just have to tell them.

… several minutes later

I guess they saw me walking towards them since they're waiting for me. It's now or never.

As she took each step towards them, she became more and more nervous. She didn't know why she's feeling this way. She's not supposed to be acting like this. After all, she's the Dana "Danger" Cruz.

"Hey guys! I need to tell you something. Dana said seriously.

"Sorry, can't. I need to go now," Logan said. "I have a date with Heather. See ya later."

Dana rolled her eyes, showing that she doesn't care. However, she felt sad internally since Logan doesn't care what she has to say. Now, this really confused her. Before, she didn't even care what happens to Logan. She then remembered that she has to tell them her secret. With this, she pushed those thoughts about Logan aside and focused with what she's going to say to her friends.

"Forget about him. So what are you going to tell us?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I know that you noticed that I've been acting weird for these past few days, tight?" Dana said. She continued without waiting for their answers. "It's because of that phone call I received from my mom a couple of days ago. I got accepted in that foreign exchange program I applied before coming here at PCA. I'm not going to be here next year. I'm moving to France."

They stood there, dumbfounded. Who can blame them? After all, Dana just blurted the whole thing to them.

Dana just stood there, waiting for them to do anything. She heard squealing and was bombarded with questions a few seconds later.

"How come you didn't tell us right away?"

"Wow! I'm so happy for you."

"OMG! I heard that there are many cute guys in France. Do you think there are cute guys in France? You are so lucky."

"Guys, guys! Slow down," Dana said, somewhat annoyed. "I didn't tell you guys right away because it's really surprising for me, and I don't know how to tell you."

Zoey nodded, showing Dana she knows what she meant.

"Anyway, I'm really going to miss you all. But, please don't treat me like you'll never going to see me. I want to remember what we usually do here at PCA, and I'm going to visit once in a while."

She heard their murmurs of agreements.

"Well, we need to go now. It's almost our curfew," Zoey said.

"I can't believe she's moving," Chase said as he brushed his bushy hair.

"I know. What's more surprising is that she's gonna miss us," Michael replied.

"What?" Logan asked with confusion etched on his face.

Author's Note: Well, this chapter is longer than the one before this. I hope you like it. There might be grammatical errors. I appreciate constructive criticism. Please review!!!


End file.
